


the 10 times

by lydtograce



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Wet Dream, also im a CHILD, as readers of the eve will know by now, but i would never, chapter, every day, i contemplate deleting the wet dream, i don't have the patience to write a replacement chapter, i dont even know what smut is, mentions of - Freeform, my ace ass will never write smut okay, or the patience to write anything rly, sorry lads x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydtograce/pseuds/lydtograce
Summary: just a bunch of little one shots of each member coming to discover yifan and junmyeon's relationship (spoiler alert: they aren't very good at keeping things secret)





	1. baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bakehyun doesn't just discover private secrets, but also... private... parts.

Bakehyun found out first. Naturally curious as he was, that was hardly a suprise.

His discovery occured accidentally, through purposeful fault of nobody at all - when he'd been left in control of Yifan's phone, flicking absentmindedly through the images saved to the device.

Pausing to giggle here at a a sleeping shot of Chanyeol sprawled across the living room coach, or to chuckle there at a snap of Zitao attempting to shove an entire fist into his widely open mouth (Baekhyun didn't realize Tao's mouth was so wide, genuinely), the Byun male's amused snorts were rudely interrupted by a bewildered splutter, as his thumb scrolled to expose a saved screenshot of his dear EXO-K leader stretched into several questionably incriminating positions.

He'd flung the phone across the room pretty quickly in order to stop the portraits burning permanently into his brain (but he'd realized all too late that this casting away of the device had been all too slow).

Hours later, Yifan had entered Baekhyun's room to quietly seat himself at the end of the bed. His motions were so silent, in fact, that the only indication to cause the raising of Baekhyun's gaze had been the gentle creak of door hinges and bed springs.

The younger caught sight of the phone spinning nervously in the elder's hands, and felt his lips twist uncomfortably.

"Bakehyun, I-"

"I won't tell anyone, don't worry." He'd confirm, hand moving to gentle clutch and comfort the elder's trembling hands, "I won't."

Yifan had smiled, then. And the gossip - as pledged - kept his secret.


	2. luhan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yifan and luhan paint the town with yifan's colourful confession

Yifan had told Luhan.

The confession was triggered by drunk adrenaline following their first win; in accordance to Luhan's inhumanely high tolerance, he'd been stuck with the taller male's pathetically wasted form - traipsing and tripping over every diminutive crack in the concrete, as Luhan struggled to hold his elder upright.

"Lu, Lu, Lu..." Yifan had dropped away from Luhan then, and the latter had made no motion to even catch the younger; simply letting him drop to the floor and cling to a nearby bike rack.

"Can I tell you..." A larger hand beckoned the other closer, and as Luhan approached, Yifan's volume fell away, "a secret?"

The finality to his inquiry was followed by a loud stream of laughter, and Luhan finally gave in - dropping to seat himself cross legged directly opposite the other. His head would shake in surrender, shoulders rolled, "Go ahead then, Fan. Tell me your secret."

As if Luhan's words were a well timed joke, Yifan released a sound of loud laughter, hands beating at the stone underfoot in attempt to grasp something calming.

"Okay, okay... Lu..." Yifan's hands moved to clutch at the sides of Luhan's face, and the latter flinched slightly, edging away from the other - though the grasp held upon his visage never loosened, "I'm in love with Junmyeon. We're together. Very together. We have been since... 2011? I think? I can't really remember."

Now Luhan very forcefully tore his face from Yifan's hold, grasping at his friend's appendages and squeezing them lightly, "Okay."

Yifan had started crying then - so randomly and spontaneously that Luhan's gaze had to widen. His younger had never truly been the type to cry. A trembling form fell against Luhan's, and the elder moved to gently rub against the younger's shoulders. "Okay. It's okay. You're okay."

And it was okay - even when Yifan turned out to remember the entire scenario in the morning, and opt to avoid Luhan for a whole week. Luhan got it. It was okay.

Everything ended up okay.


	3. minseok + sehun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junmyeon's sleep talking makes minseok and sehun woke

"Shh, Seok. Just... Just come here - be quiet, oh my god." Sehun was not often one to scold others - considering that he himself was usually the one the members had to caution - but when Minseok couldn't stop snickering, when Sehun had told him specifically that he had to be careful not to wake Junmyeon, Sehun couldn't prevent himself from getting irritated.

"He started moaning and it woke me up, I felt kind of uncomfortable. And it only got worse when he started speaking." The youngest shuddered uncomfortably, as they entered the shared bedroom; voice dropping to a hushed whisper as Minseok tried everything in his power not to snort.

Junmyeon was moaning alright, and he was whispering names in a hurried flush - hips lifting underneath the blanket covering his form. The eldest choked. "I didn't even know he slept talked. Let alone... whatever this is."

Sehun had opened his mouth to respond, until a quiet yell of "Yifan!" silenced him, and the observing duo's gazes widened in perfect synchronization.

"Fan..."

Junmyeon's fingers curled into the fabric of his pillow case, and Minseok's previous snorts of amusement were replaced with confused blinks and questioning gestures. Sehun, on the other hand, had flushed a bright shade of pink, and began grappling in the dark for the door handle - finally grasping it and pushing against the exit in a motion that saved the youngest and the eldest from... Whatever had been occuring in that bedroom.

Upon their final escape, both had carefully made sure the door was closed firmly, before breaking into simultaneous shouts of surprise.

Neither mentioned this to their leader in the morning; judging by his inability to meet Sehun's eyes in the morning, there must be slight knowledge there of what had occurred, and with it a touch of sympathy for his roommate. None of the trio spoke of the incident, however; not for many years. Not until the fateful day in 2014, in which Junmyeon suffered another dream in which Yifan shared a poignant role - except instead of bucking hips, this one ended in damp cheeks and heavy sobs; wracking the male's entire body.

But alas, that story stands to be shared another day.


	4. kyungsoo + yixing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ranty ranty time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so the timings for this one r kinda weird butttt uh junmyeon and yixing r talking and yifan and kyungsoo r talking. these take place at the same time!!

"Fan, where is this actually going?"

The question had caught Yifan off guard - naturally - and his sharp flinch in response result in him rolling free of the couch upon which he reclined; colliding with the wooden floor incredibly harshly.

Junmyeon had rushed to kneel at his side almost immediately, hands hurriedly moving as if to examine each and every appendage to Yifan's form, for fear of injury.

The chinese male coughed into a clenched fist, pushing himself upwards into a neat, seated position. Junmyeon's eyes were widen; broadening only more as Yifan shook his head, "Myeon, I... I can't answer your question."

The duo had parted ways and headed to their individual bedrooms almost immediately after; neither truly knew what to say to the other, and neither wished to cautiously tiptoe about the other for fear of hurting feelings.

That was how Kyungsoo and Yixing found out.

Their discoveries were individual - yet simultaenous. Yixing entering to observed Junmyeon lying face down across the floor of his bedroom, moving to silently seat himself cross legged beside the still form; Kyungsoo encountering an empty stare as he pushed open the door to Yifan's dorm room, observing the elder's loose slump against the wall across from the door. 

Where Yixing quietly soothed - despite not knowing - Kyungsoo was curious, and arched a brow, "Chanyeol and Baekhyun getting you down that much? I always thought Chanyeol was kidding when he said you must have a crush on him, but if you're this jealous..."

Yifan grasped at a pillow, flinging it towards the younger's head (of whom caught it, shut the door behind him, and then sat to lean against it - pillow still clutched closesly to his chest), "What happened, Fan?"

In a room several doors down the hall, Junmyeon breathed out a heavy sigh and rolled onto his back, clutching Yixing's hand tightly (of whom respond by running a loose hand through his friend's head of hair). The leader exhaled roughly once more, thumbs gently rolling to press against the other's appendage, "Yifan scared me, Xing. I love him. But, for how long can I love him? It's scary."

Yixing simply smiled, resuming his movements of ruffling his friend's hair. He could figure this out alone, Yixing was convinced. All he required was gentle support. And so that's what was offered.

"I'm scared, Soo. I... I don't know what's going to happen with Junmyeon. I want to... I want to..." Yifan's voice was shaky, and Kyungsoo couldn't help but pity him. "I want to be with him, but I'm scared. Where is it going? We can't do much, really. Not without people finding out."

The younger considered this thought momentarily, fingers massaging the pillow held closely to him. "That's wrong. You can do everything. Look at Jongin. He and Taemin go on dates, hell. The idiots are anything but subtle. But nobody notices. Yes, you'll have to be more careful. But you can do everything 'normal' couples can do. Trust me."

Kyungsoo moved away from the door, pillow cast aside as he slid across the floor towards the elder; squeezing his hand lightly, "And who cares where it's going, as long as you're travelling together?"

Yifan thanked god for Kyungsoo, and Junmyeon was forever thankful for Yixing.

They'd truly be lost without them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come scream abt exo with me on twitter @hyunashina


	5. zitao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> father son bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i Love tao so much

Zitao wasn't stupid. He may've been the youngest with a claim to M - but his youth didn't serve as a reflection to his intelligence. Conversely, he was bright - he observed things, and he knew things. Things, he'd noted, that the other members seemed to believe that they'd kept expertly hidden.

He knew that Minseok and Jongdae clutched tightly to each other's hands beneath the dinner table. He knew that Luhan shared hurried 4 am Skype sessions with K's youngest; and how much the elder did miss that boy whilst the borders to China and Korea separate them.

He knew Yifan was having difficulty sleeping, eating, talking, breathing...

He knew Yifan was a mess.

Yifan tend to bottle things up - Zitao had observed over the years they'd known each other. If he was worried, he'd have to be the first to inquire.

And so he did.

The elder was lain across the floor of his empty room - body wracked by choking sobs as the heels of his palms knead against his eyes - gasping breaths choked out in desperation.

Zitao moved to silently lie beside him; back down and gaze held tight against the ceiling. Sensing (or perhaps overhearing) his approach, the elder would still; appendages removed from his eyes as his head craned to observe the younger. Upon identifying the other, Yifan rolled onto his side - arms extend expectantly as Zitao accepted his offered embrace; clinging tightly as the elder rest a chin against his head. Yifan was trembling, Zitao could tell.

"Talk to me, Fan."

The youngest spoke carefully; tone gentle as he clutched tightly to his friend - of whom sucked in a trembling breath, and spoke:

"I need to leave, Tao. Being here... it hurts. They don't treat me like a person. I can't do it much longer. It's genuinely putting me in pain, Tao."

His voice sounded as if it were shattering, and Tao clung tighter; fingers curling into the material of his elder's shirt.

"I love Junmyeon."

Zitao choked.

"I love him more than I can claim I've ever loved anyone, and he loves me. He is what keeps me here - what had kept me here - for so long. But it hurts too much now. I can't stay. Not even for Myeon."

The younger had bristled, then; was his friendship not enough to keep the elder here? It stung - he wouldn't lie. But now was not a time to nurse Zitao's wounds.

Silence so loud it deafened, Yifan's stangled choke of a sob tour through the air. His head lowered; face pressing against the top of Zitao's head - as if to muffle the resonance of his cries.

Zitao was silent.

God, he hoped it'd be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @hyunashina on twitter uwu


	6. jongin + jongdae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they try to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaa i wrote this in an english lesson. writing challenge mode bc my english teacher called me out on it and asked what i was writing lol.

It wasn't alright.

It wasn't fine, okay, average, or any other synonym.

For days following the departure, each of them moved about in silence - eyes ringed with flushed pink that the makeup artists scowled at.

Junmyeon was the exception.

He hardly bounced about the dormitory, but he didn't mimic the steady shuffle the other ten had adapted their pace to and he went out - he made public appearances, he received awards, he told jokes that were met by heavy, dark air.

He was trying. Trying his best.

But hiding an injury to help the other wounded only left your injury unattended; allowing it to worsen indefinitely. And Junmyeon's hurt was no exception to this; as evidenced by the way he refused to pass by the door to Yifan's dorm, and thus had not slept in his own room for numerous nights (his shared room lay several doors past the elder's, and thus he refused to enter it.) Sehun had cautiously questioned him on it, as he'd prepared to sleep across the couch for the twelfth night; Junmyeon had dismissively shrugged the younger off.

Jongin and Jongdae awoke at 4 am. The situation they fought through served to absolutely deface and destroy their sleeping schedules.

Neither had believed it was even possible for said schedules to get any worse.

"Go back to bed, it's four in the morning. Don't be ridiculous, getting up at this time."

The duo had flinched sharply as Junmyeon scolded; stare seemingly fixed beyond them (his tired eyes struggled to focus on their figures), and he was seated upright upon the couch with a blanket tugged tightly about his form. Even in the dark, Jongdae note that his voice sounded heavy, and his lower lip trembled. Jongin observed his swollen eyes, and the solitary droplet that slid freely down the elder's cheek. His eyes were brimming with more tears threatening to spill. 

The younger males would clamber over the couch to join their leader, tugging at his blanket so that it would drape across the trio. Upon apparently discovering a comfortable positioning the youngers fell still - heads inclining to rest at each of Junmyeon's shoulders; clutching tightly at their shared blanket.

They waited - for a period of a seemingly hour long minute, and Junmyeon exhaled:

"It's my fault he's gone. I can't pass his room without feeling so god damn guilty. Why wasn't I good enough to get him to stay?"

Beneath the blankets, Jongdae and Jongin both clutched at one of Junmyeon's hands. The elder offered a weak smile:

"Yifan and I were together, two years. I'm not sure how many of the members know. Yixing definitely, Baekhyun accidentally... I'm not sure who Fan told. But he left because I wasn't good enough. Everyone lost him because I couldn't be good enough for him. I'm so sorry." Jongdae's unused hand moved to wipe away the waterfall that dropped free of Junmyeon's gaze, rising slightly in his seat to nest a light kiss against the elder's temple. There was silence, as the trio reclined acros the couch; clinging tightly to each other. As they accept previously shunned slumber, Junmyeon's mobile would - unknowingly to its owner - vibrate softly.

Blazened across the screen, the called ID exposed:

**_Kris_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @hyunashina on twt uwu i'm thirsty for followers!!


	7. chanyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so, the last to find out.
> 
> better late then never, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case anyone is curious, this is the playlist i listen to whilst writing for krisho  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/1zznvtnyo2lqs07r5yji56io6/playlist/7yvi7Jd0JLilT7droKmDJs
> 
> i also have xiuchen & chanbaek ones & i'm making more, but i've listened to this one more obviously lol.

"Yifan says happy birthday, Hunnie. He says he told Luhan and Tao to tell you for him, but they forgot." Junmyeon spoke casually as Sehun entered the dining room; sheen of sweat present across the youngest's forehead. He was really dedicated to nailing this Monster choreography, Chanyeol admired with a smile.

His expression faltered, however, as he registered Junmyeon's words; standing quickly as his hands slammed against the table.

"You still talk to Kris!?"

Eight stares craned to meet his, and Chanyeol shrunk submissively, lowering both his tone, and back into his seat - leaning forwards to repeat his previous inquiry, "You still talk to Kris?" Baekhyun, as dignified as he always was, emit a sharp snort of amusement; leaning to grasp Chanyeol' hand and clutch tightly, "They're dating, Yeolie. Have been for like, five years. I've known since debut, anyway. Not sure exactly how long it's been going on. Never really asked Fan, to be honest."

Yelling interrupted Baekhyun's statement - and now all of the members (excluding Yixing, of whom resumed his consumption of the bowl of soup Kyungsoo had placed before him, Junmyeon - of whom stared blankly towards his youngers - and Kyungsoo, whom remained at the stove, stirring soup cautiously) stood, jabbing accusational fingers at each other across the table: "You got  _told_!? Minseok and I had to find out through Myeon having a  _wet dream_! That's just not fair!" Sehun was loudest; angry tone resonating, and with a cough - Junmyeon silenced them.

"Yifan and I have been together since 2011. Five years, Baekhyun, you were correct. We hit a sore patch in 2014 - naturally, separation and all - but he called me, and we talked for... hours. It was strange, but I... I appreciated it. He was trying." A small smile found Junmyeon's curled lips, and Sehun would mimic said gentle beam. 

The elder trailed off, then, as the youngest moved to grasp his mobile - most likely to draft a message to Luhan or Zitao (or potentially both), detailing the important tidbits of Junmyeon's speech. A second pause was taken, as Baekhyun shift in his position, scratching nervously at his upper arm; "Why didn't you tell us, Myeon? Did you not trust us? We're... We're your  _brothers_." Upon his final phrase, the break in the male's voice could be observed. There was an obvious sense of upset present across not only his face, but seven others. Junmyeon faltered.

"We weren't sure who we tell safely. Funnily enough, this country - this continent - isn't a huge fan of... People like Yifan and me. Hence, keeping it a secret. I only started telling people after everyone was fine about Taemin," he gestured towards Jongin loosely, of whom flushed brightly, "but I was still nervous. What if you were just okay with Jongin and Tamin because they were young, and you didn't want to hurt them? It was stupid, I know," He'd hurriedly add with a raised hand, as his members hurried to comfort his worry. "Then these idiots," a thumb jerked in Chanyeok and Baekhyun's direction, of whom huffed briefly in offence, "announced they were dating. But we were still scared." Junmyeon wrung his hands together, frowning.

"And there you have it. Yifan and I are dating and have been since 2011. We got together pretty quickly, after making out in the bathroom while filming the History music video. Obviously, those damn pants just drove me wild," his eyes were rolled -  as Yifan's old jest was quoted. None of the other members would know of Yifan's prod at Junmyeon's 'History pants kink', as he eloquently called it, but to Junmyeon it would emit a soft smile either way. "Sorry about the whole dream scenario, Hunnie. I'm sure it traumatised you deeply. But, you know what, I'm sure finding pictures or evidence of  _what_ exactly I was dreaming about would scar you deeper," he cast a stare in Baekhyun's direction, of whom shuddered. He supposed Yifan had told Junmyeon about that, then. Of course he had. Baekhyun'd never be able to look his elder in the eye ever again.

"Are you all happy now?"

Based on the wild clamour of voices that ached to voice inquiries Junmyeon really did  _not_ want to answer - the men were far from happy. And so his head would drop into his hands, and he'd emit a heavy exhalation of breath.

Yixing and Kyungsoo, at least, had the decency to smile sympathetically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE DONE WOW I'M EMO. 
> 
> i've been wanting to write this fic for so long??? and now i'm acc writing it and it's finished (even tho it's rushed and whtvr), i'm emooo. i'm gonna miss my boys :(
> 
> as always, @hyunashina on twitter!!


End file.
